Burning Red
by trashraccoon
Summary: He was paranoid that everyone knew his secret right now; that his little brother had made him wear a pair of red lace panties this morning. And that he was denying the fact he enjoyed this.
**Title:** Burning Red
 _ **By GuroStar  
**_ **Rating:** Explicit R-18  
 **Summary:** He was paranoid that everyone knew his secret right now; that his little brother had made him wear a pair of red lace panties this morning. And that he was denying the fact he enjoyed this. **  
Pairings:** Elricest, Al/Ed **  
Warnings:** Cross dressing, humiliation, sex in the work place, underwear kink.  
 **Prompt** : Alphonse makes Edward wear panties under his uniform and wants to check that he has them.  
 **A/N:** This is for Arthur (flame-daddy) for his 21st birthday. Happy birthday you old man, enjoy the porn.

The chair squeaked as Edward shifted, the fabric of his clothes and what lie underneath felt odd. _'I can't believe Al made me do this,'_ He thought, his cheeks burning red as his eyes darted around the office. He was paranoid that everyone knew his secret right now; that his little brother had made him wear a pair of red lace panties this morning. And that he was denying the fact he enjoyed this.

 _"Brother come here," Al had commanded, hand held behind his back._

 _Ed walked over slowly, eyebrows raised and in the mist of getting dressed. No words were exchanged as Alphonse slipped Edward's boxers down and bent him over their dresser. Ed gasped and moaned as Al fingered him before Al abruptly stopped and let Edward slump to the ground, with a whine._

 _"I think you should wear these," And a pair of red lace panties were in Ed's hair, Alphonse leaving the room with an innocent air about him._

"Everything alright Ed?" Of course Fuery noticed something,

"Oh yeah I'm fine!" Nice going Ed that was way too enthusiastic now everyone knows something is up.

"Fullmetal?" Ed swung his head around to face his superior officer.

"Seriously I'm fine," Ed laughed nervously as all eyes were on him, "Just thinking,"

Sniggers echoed around the room and Ed propped books up to hide his face. He kept his eyes on the paper before him, hoping the others watching him stopped staring. His pen tapped against the paper as he discreetly rubbed his thighs together again, trying to feel the lace shifting against him. _'Is this why girls like lacy underwear so much?'_

His breath caught for a moment as heat pooled in his groin, rubbing like this felt good if not chaffing a little. Ed needed to stop this and do his work or he was going to go crazy. His breath was already coming out heavy and he knew Hawkeye or someone had to be looking.

Like an angel sent from God himself, there was a knock at the door followed by the only voice Ed wanted to hear, "Sorry to bother everyone, I was just wondering if I could have a word with my brother for a moment,"

"Sure," Edward could hear the smirk in Roy's voice as he slowly rose from his chair and walked towards the door.

Everyone watched him out the door where Alphonse grabbed his arm hard and tugged him out, making it look as though he had a bone to pick. Well he probably did have a bone to pick but it wasn't the kind of bone picking everyone else thought it was.

Edward couldn't keep the smile off his lips when he noted Alphonse's flushed face and how he was on the slightly flustered side of things as he marched his brother down the hallway till they came to an empty work room.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it," Alphonse had Edward pinned to the door the second it was shut and his face buried in the crook of his sibling's neck.

"They feel so good rubbing against me," Ed let out a soft gasp, Alphonse having thrust a leg between his own, pressing against his groin.

Al's hands fumbled to lock the door before Edward was yanked from it and pressed, stomach down, against the first desk they got to. Ed moaned at the rough treatment, a shiver rolling down his spine. Al was always more fun when he was worked up and needy, even when he topped he begged for Ed.

"Want to see them?" Ed whispered as hands travelled over his rear and he gave a wriggle of his hips.

He heard Al swallow and glanced over his shoulder to see Al nodding. Al was already loosening his collar as Ed's hands found the top of his now rather tight blue pants; he unbuckled his belt and popped the button slowly. It was always fun to watch Al squirm and _long_ to touch him, to fuck him senseless.

"Brother," Al choked as Ed began to slide the pants over the rise of his ass, and letting them fall around his ankles from there.

Ed was embarrassed beyond belief but he'd gained an acquired taste for humiliation during sex; something Al was more than happy to satisfy. Alphonse let out a shaky breath as he gripped Edward's ass, the panties soft to touch and everything both the brothers loved.

"I think I defiantly have a kink for you in panties," Al's voice was low as he pressed his crotch against Edward's ass.

Ed had to hold in a moan as Alphonse started grinding into him. To have his brother pressed like that against him, his hot breath in his ear, there was already a wet spot on the front of the panties. Fingers played over his ass, gripping him and a knee pressed between Ed's thighs, which he happily rutted down against.

Then the lace was pushed to the side, his hole on display for prodding fingers. Ed stiffened and waited as Al fumbled for the oil he'd began keeping in his top pocket. Then the hand was pushing the panties to the side again and long fingers rubbed his entrance, coxing the muscle to relax.

As if Ed wasn't humiliated enough, Al wasn't going to prolong the foreplay or push the panties down. He was going to make him ache and fuck him with the red lace still sitting up at his hips. Ed could hear Al's quick breaths, he was probably even more excited than Ed.

"You're still loose from this morning," Al whispered as he thrust two fingers in, hard.

Ed yelped as his hands dug for purchase in the wood of the desk, his feet trying to remain steady. Ed's voice stayed loud as Alphonse twisted his fingers, stretching him out, thrusting in deep. Ed was nothing more than a mess of blond, red and blue at his point, his knees threatening to give way when he felt hot lips pressing against his neck.

Hot and hard. It was burning Ed's whole skin as Al's hands kept moving all over. His fingers were pulled out of Ed quickly and the elder gave a yell followed by a whine as he was left with that longing empty feeling.

A warm had reached around and gripped Ed's erection through the panties, stroking him in a slow, firm grip. Al's name was slipping past Ed's lips before he even realised. He was rocking his hips as his thighs quivered.

"You're ruining your panties," Al breathed against where he'd settled to press his face into Ed's neck, "So dirty,"

"It's your fault," Ed sounded desperate instead of threatening.

Alphonse squeezed his cock and smirked at the whines that fell from Ed's soft lips. At that thought, Al pulled his brother's face to the side to press their lips together. It was a hungry kiss full of teeth, tongue and swallowed moans; completely intoxicating.

"Please," Ed was nearly sobbing from want, Al still had his hand firmly around his cock and was pressing his covered erection against Ed's ass.

"Please what brother?" Al wouldn't give in till Ed was saying those embarrassing words.

"I-I," Ed was biting his lip as his face burned red, "I want your cock inside me, I want you fucking me hard, Please Al, I want you."

Ed felt more then heard the groan that echoed through Al's chest before his brother moved back and looked over him. Edward Elric bent over a desk, ass covered by lace red panties, on display for the world. He was panting and drooling as he clawed at the wood below him, his automail leaving clear finger shaped scratches.

"Since you asked so nicely" Al unzipped his pants slowly, watching as Edward wriggled his ass, "eager much?"

"Yes, oh god, yes please," Ed panted out as the panties were pushed aside once more.

Al teasingly pressed his erection against Ed's hole, feeling the muscle stretch around him as he pushed further forward. Edward's back arched as Al kept pushing into him, it was agonisingly slow. Al was gasping as his lower abdomen reached the rise of his brother's ass.

"So tight," Al groaned as he pulled back, Edward clenched around him as he made his motions slow.

Edward was a mess as Alphonse set a slow teasing pace, it was torture for both of them but the way Ed twisted and moaned; _god_ Al could deal with anything to witness this. He was on edge as Edward started slamming his hips back against his so he decided it was time to drive it home, and hard.

"FUCK!" Ed cried out as Alphonse slammed his hips forward, the slap of skin on skin echoed for a few seconds before Al was repeating the motion.

Panting, moaning, groans and the rough thrusts of hips echoed around the room. Ed's name slipped pasted Al's lips with each thrust, his hands shifting so one now had a handful of blond hair and the other kept the red panties to the side as he watched his cock slide inside of Ed and back out again. It was one hell of a sight.

Edward was pulling on his shirt, trying to get it undone and push the offending fabric off his body. Al was merciless in his pounding, pulling Edward up by his hair so the elder could slide his shirt down his shoulders. Once the skin was exposed, Alphonse had his lips all over it, biting, licking, and sucking.

"Al, oh Al!" Ed tipped his head back into the pull of his hair, his legs shaking as the coil of pleasure tightened in his stomach.

Bliss. He was on the brink of pure bliss. So fucking _close._ He was desperate to convey this urgent message to Al. Edward was seeing stars suddenly as he screamed out, the words ' _there,'_ just slipping out, Alphonse smiled as he kept his brutal pace, fucking Ed into the desk.

"Close… Close…" Edward panted as Al kept hitting that spot inside him, "AL!"

And with that Ed was pushed over the edge, his body tensed and jerked as his orgasm washed over in waves of raw pleasure, staining the front of his panties. It felt like forever as his head dropped to the desk, his legs giving way and Alphonse letting him fall to the floor. Ed was vaguely aware that Al didn't finish when he had.

"You're not done yet brother," Al's voice was low and desperate, "Turn this way,"

A hand gripped Edward's chin, turning his face toward his younger brother's aching cock. Ed could barely catch his breath as his mouth hung open and he felt the hard flesh against his tongue. He flicked his tongue up once before he was choking on his brother's dick, Al having tilted Ed's head back and pushed his cock down his throat.

Ed just sat there, trying to catch his breath through his nose as Al fucked his mouth. Dirty and used, just how he liked it honestly. Ed kept his tongue moving, trying to make Al cum soon. They needed to get back to work, someone would come looking for them soon.

Then Al reached his climax with a jerk of his hips that had Ed wide-eyed and choking again and hot, sour fluid poured down his throat. He hit at Al's thighs, trying to pull his head back. He hated to swallow, but hearing Al's moans he decided he could do that for now.

Saliva dripped from Ed's chin, a strand from his lips to Al's cock as he pulled it out of his elder sibling's mouth. Ed panted as he watched Al dress himself and straighten his uniform, fixing his hair before leaning down and lifting Ed up onto the desk.

"You're going to have to wear the cum covered panties for the rest of the day brother," Al purred as he looked at the mess they'd made, "sit in your mess and think about me."

Ed was shivering as Al fixed his shirt before helping him get his pants back up. He wiped Ed's chin off before kissing him sweetly. Playing their games at work was always risky but _so much fun._ Al fixed Ed's hair too before they cleaned the room and departed.

Ed felt uncomfortable in the wet panties but he loves it too. It really made him feel used, dirty, loved. They were nearing Mustang's office and quickly whispered their plan. Al nodded before grabbing his brother by the ear.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Al yelled as he opened the door and pushed Ed inside.

"YEAH WELL IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT TOO SO PULL YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASS," Ed yelled back, trying to stop and signs of a smile as Al stormed off.

"Everything alright?" Mustang sounded uninterested as he looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah just peachy," Ed was slightly breathless and he straightened his uniform again and took his seat at his desk.

The others looked at him as he propped up books around him. The amount of fights he and Al had at work was increasing. Everyone was worried their relationship was falling apart. Edward smirked down at his paper work as he shifted and felt the wet panties cling to him, _'If only they knew,'_


End file.
